Shimmer
by It's an Existential Crisis
Summary: Hidan needs a job. Bad. Then he runs across a small coffee shop... which turns out to be a little more than just a coffee shop. And he slowly learns that all that Shimmers in the world is sure to fade. AU. Warning: I ship everything; fic contains excessive amounts of crack and is quite possibly a health risk.


**Chapter 1: Fall Into Place**

_So penniless for a dream_  
_I hope I get by today_  
_I want to get to the truth_  
_And learn how to gray_

It was six-thirty when Hidan's alarm commenced it's wake-up call, screaming in an obnoxiously loud manner, but it did it's job. Hidan jumped up, the light streaming through the blinds hindering his sight. He viciously swatted at the device, with several failing attempts before he finally managed to hit the snooze button. He groaned, tempted to fall back into bed, which was little more than a sheet-less mattress on the floor, but thought better of it; rubbed his eyes, and dragged himself to the bathroom so as to clean himself.

T'was his last chance to redeem himself, after finally getting out of jail for assaulting an officer, and not the first offense either. Even though he knew that no matter where he went, or what he did, if he went out there, someone was bound to piss him off, and someone was bound to get hurt. He was very aware of this, and with it in mind, he prepared for his job-interview. There was no denying that he would probably lose his temper, and something would go wrong, but if he didn't have some sort of income, he could say goodbye to his apartment (crappy as it was).

There was a new neat little coffee shop down the street, not quite yet ready to open, supposedly run by a fairly well-off man, looking for help. Hidan did like coffee. A lot actually. And he'd heard some good things about the place. He wasn't necessarily confident, but he was damn good at faking it. That, and the location was more than convenient, considering he has also lost his driving privileges.

There was but one pair of decent blue jeans in Hidan's closet at the time, of which he was lucky were clean. Normally, he preferred to go shirtless, but a little common modesty wouldn't hurt for a day, and he threw on a simple white tank-top.

And hey, you never know! Maybe he'll actually get the job, and better yet, maybe he might actually like it! ... Pfft, yeah, sure.

He stared at himself through his mirror, which also doubled as his closet door. Dissatisfied, but without any other choice, he shuffled out the door, grabbing a month old lollipop of his nightstand, then slammed his apartment door behind him, barely missing his heels. And considering his shoes were starting to fall apart, that probably would be a lot more troublesome than it normally should be.

With all honestly, Hidan really didn't care any more. Fuck the world. Fuck the system. They both disagree with him, no matter how he tried to compromise. Now, though, it was starting to get old, and repetitive. They say only an idiot does something he's already proved wrong the day before... or something like that. He couldn't deny, he was being kind of stupid about it all. Pride before submission. His pride, however, too was beginning to tire of this routine. Perhaps that was what it was this whole time. Not a compromise with the system, rather, with his pride... Nah.

Why should he have to change for the world? This world of goddamn heathens... No, Hidan didn't change for anyone. Despite his lacking in social status, he liked who he was, and was damn proud of it. And his religion. World don't like it? Fuck the world! He didn't need some shitty part-time job to be happy, he didn't need school, shit, he didn't even need a-...

Then he walked into the coffee shop.

"Uh, Hey, you alright there? Hmm?" A skinny blond, wearing more eyeliner than many girls in a year, stood in front of him, waving her (of which he was assuming, as he found it difficult to determine based on the teen's feminine way of speaking and showing off her curves) slender hand in front of Hidan's face.

Hidan, however, was far too distracted by the tantalizing smell and warmth of the place... Surely, he must not have been in Seattle, where today's coffee was mostly dominated by Starbucks, who burnt their coffee beans, surely he was in some blessed realm of caffeine angels... He had stepped out of the bitter cold city of Seattle to _Heaven. _Sweet Jashin, was he_ dead_?

"Hey, if you're not here to talk to the manager, I'm supposed to tell you to leave, un..."

Hidan only stared at her. What was he supposed to say? Fuck he felt so warm inside, he could've just knelt down and proposed to this complete stranger and still feel like he was in sweet warm death. He didn't of course. Rather, he stared at her with what would give off the impression of retardation, shook his head a moment, as if that would allow him freedom from this foggy delight, and held up the "Help Wanted" sign that was sitting outside.

"Okaaayy..." Blondy raised an eyebrow, "I'll go get the manager, just wait a sec, un..."

No arguments from Hidan of course. He found his balance, thankful the girl left, so he could reorient himself. He rubbed his head, leaving his hands, still cool from the outside, on his forehead, as he leaned against the wall, and examined the place. Light, cinnamon covered walls, with autumn leaves neatly patterned on them, and Lord knows how many fancy paintings. Mostly of people drinking coffee, or indulging themselves with baked sweets. It was probably twice the size of Hidan's apartment, but seriously, that wasn't saying much. It was more about the size of an average living room. Several little glass tables and fancy chairs were scattered around, nothing too special about them, 'side from the scented candles, all of which smelled like something different, and all smelling like some sugary treat. He also noticed the many shelves around the room, all housing many antiques, things no one really trusted Hidan to be around.

At the back wall, was a long counter. This, however, was very special. The middle portion of it was a glass case with the most amazing cakes Hidan had ever seen. They were just extraordinary, better than the ones Hidan had seen on those stupid cooking channels. And the wall behind that, an entire shelf filled with nothing but candy or more lower shelves with pastries. "Toto... I don't think we're in Seattle anymore..."

What was he thinking? There's no way he could get a job here! Damn, he may as well just walk out now... Damn place looks expensive too! Oh God, he was way out of his league... But it smells so good...

"Uh, Sir?" Hidan was startled out of his thoughts by the blond, "If you go into the door there, the manager's waiting."

"Uh, Thanks..." Blondy gave him a look, as if thinking to herself, "Wow, it does speak." Ohoho... If Hidan got this job, he was sure he'd be having some fun with her. But he sucked it up for now, ran a hand down his hair, as if to make sure it was perfect, and headed in the direction the girl pointed.

It was right as he was approaching the entry way that he realized how nervous he was. Now, Hidan wasn't one to be nervous. He was always confident in himself. Sure, he got a lil' nervous on the losing end of a fight, but hey, normally, if he didn't get the job, 'tsall good, didn't want it anyway! No big deal, they didn't want his services, he didn't want their money. He already knew he wasn't gonna get this job. Fuck, he was in jeans and a tank top, he looked so out of place, it was like sitting a thug next to an old lady. But as he stepped through the cinnamon colored beads that hung in the doorway, he found himself swallowing down his pride and all, preparing for a very heartbreaking interview.

The man that sat at the desk, covered in papers, and surrounded by cardboard boxes, was rather a very strange man. Quite the opposite of what he expected, actually. A tall man with spiky red hair, but that's not what caught his eye. The man's face was pierced in more places than Hidan thought possible. Hidan doubted it was the metal piercings that lowered the man's face, though.

"Take a seat," his voice was as unimpressed as his expression. Hidan obeyed."Kakuzu," the man called, and Hidan was startled at the sudden volume of his voice, and Hidan realized he was not speaking to him.

In stepped an even stranger man through a door to his right, a man that left Hidan gaping, and wondering if he was truly awake an not in some odd dream that never made sense. Staring in such awe, he didn't quite feel so out of place anymore, as the man in front of him was the most bizarre piece of work he'd ever laid eyes on. And he wondered if getting a job was really worth it.

"What do you think?" said the red-head, who still stared at Hidan but was obviously not talking to him. "Feel anything?"

Kakuzu scrutinized Hidan, who fought the urge to squirm under his hard intimidating gaze and avoided eye-contact. "Not really," Kakuzu finally said, turning to the carrot-top, with a sort of uninterested look about his odd face.

"You passed!" carrot-top exclaimed, though still housing a serious tone and an anything-but-pleased expression, standing, leaning over to pat Hidan's back. Hidan of course just stared in utter bewilderment and confusion. "You start tomorrow, I want you here at 8:00 am _sharp_, we'll have you're outfit ready for you, when you get here, talk to Deidara, he'll brief you on what you'll be doing. Don't put on any cologne or anything, we have stuff here we require, just be here and ready to get to work. Work hours Monday through Thursday are 3:00 pm to 10:00 pm, Friday and Saturday, 3:00 pm to midnight. Payday is every other Friday, you get a tenth of the money we make, so don't slack off-" And as the pierced man continued on, barking out orders and requirements, Hidan slumped into the chair, a little frightened, wondering what in the world he'd gotten himself into.

_I'm struggling just to see_  
_Amount to better ways_  
_What's possibly meant to be_  
_Was probably meant for me_

_But I wonder if what you wish for_  
_Will fall into place_

_So mother I hope that I _  
_Will fall into place._


End file.
